harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Susan Bones
Deathly Hallows Film? Is there a source for her confirmed appearance in the Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (film)? Her character hasn't appeared in any films since the second and her actress is American, which contradicts this unsourced information. Is there a source? [[User:Patr0nus|'Patr0nus ']] ([[User talk:Patr0nus| Expecto Patronum! ]]) 16:04, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :I've haven't come across any source and i've noticed that a lot of actors have recently been added to the cast list for Deathly Hallows without sources. -Smonocco 17:37, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Half-Blood Prince? Where's the source about it? You have a image or anything?., :) --ArthurCh 16:50, November 2, 2010 (UTC) for the video game or the book? --BachLynn (Accio!) 16:52, November 2, 2010 (UTC) The movie. --ArthurCh 23:26, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :she isn't listed as appearing in it in the appearances section. -Smonocco 23:35, November 2, 2010 (UTC) ::She is only listed as being in the book and being mentioned in the video game. --BachLynn (Accio!) 23:48, November 2, 2010 (UTC) The 'behind the scenes' section says: "Eleanor Columbus had originally reprised the role of Susan in Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince, but her scene was cut.", if anyone have any source I will thank,.--ArthurCh 01:10, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :Hm... it's on IMDB, not sure where else. http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0417741/trivia?tr0943275 --Emmy (★) 01:14, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Battle of Hogwarts? Where is it stated that she fought in the battle of Hogwarts? I may be wrong, but I don't remember reading her name even once in DH. :J.K. Rowling said all the Hufflepuffs, except Zacharias Smith, stayed for the Battle in her Pottermore video discussing Hufflepuff. Addie312 (talk) 21:27, October 23, 2013 (UTC) ::The actual book states that "a number of older Ravenclaws", "even more Hufflepuffs" and "half of Gryffindor" stayed behind, the clear implication being that less than half of Hufflepuff stayed for the battle (although that's obviously including the fifth years and below). Even if JK's comment takes precedence in terms of what's canon, is that really enough for Susan to have Deathly Hallows included in her appearance list? Shouldn't it be noted as an implied appearance at the very least? Skteosk (talk) 12:50, March 15, 2014 (UTC) :::I don't recall that particular interview (I've seen one where she stated that almost all of Hufflepuff House "rose to the challenge"—she was avoiding spoilers very carefully) but quite possibly she intended to refer to at least the Hufflepuff members of Dumbledore's Army: it would be quite reasonable to guess that all of them—except the odious Zacharias Smith, obviously—were willing to stay and fight, which would include Susan. Would it not be quite remarkable, and worthy of mention, if any of them had left…indeed, as Zacharias is shown doing? —Phil | Talk 15:10, March 15, 2014 (UTC) :::It's taking Occam's Razor to extremes that just because she isn't mentioned as not being there she was there. There was a point where all the students in Harry's class were listed as appearing in Philosopher's Stone because they must have been Sorted or all the Death Eaters were listed as appearing in Deathly Hallows because they must have been at Hogwarts: That practice has been discontinued so I think this article should be edited to remove Deathly Hallows from Susan's appearances. Harry would surely have noticed Susan if she'd been present in the Room of Requirement and it's possible, if very unlikely and out of character, that she left school without him noticing (Zacharias only caught his attention because he was pushing first years out of the way, Susan could have left in a more orderly fashion). A more likely possibility is that Susan was in hiding since her families were known opponents of Voldemort, didn't receive the signal and didn't return to Hogwarts for the battle. If there's a source where JK says Susan Bones was at the battle or all the Hufflepuffs in the DA apart from Zacharias Smith were at the battle, then by all means add it to the article. It's worth noting that Justin Finch-Fletchley, another Hufflepuff in the DA who isn't mentioned in Deathly Hallows, isn't listed as being definitely in the book or at the battle. As it stands, the article should probably say something like "It is unknown if Susan attended her seventh year at the Voldemort-controlled Hogwarts or participated in the battle." Skteosk (talk) 17:48, March 15, 2014 (UTC) More sources, please! :) It would be great if the ones who wrote this could add more sources. I'm not quite sure if everything that stands here is true! 21:54, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Draft Film Script *In the earliest draft of the fifth film, it is Susan who says "That is most remarkable, Mr Potter". It's pretty clear from a perusal of the script in question that this is simply a typo whereby Amelia Bones is being called "Susan" in error. HTH HAND —Phil | Talk 13:54, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Did she survive the Battle of Hogwarts? :''Defence Against the Dark Arts: Susan was a member of Dumbledore's Army in her fifth year and learned some defensive spells. She also fought in and survived the Battle of Hogwarts.'' But when was it confirmed she survived the Battle of Hogwarts? She was not mentioned in the books, but she was just seen in the Room of Requirement in the part 1 of the film. Where is the source that says she survived? GianG (talk) 08:23, January 17, 2015 (UTC) :I've removed the "and survived" from that section (at least until it's confirmed either way). Thanks. - Nick O'Demus 08:34, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Image A new image has been added with the source of Deathly Hallows Part 2... but nothing in the film mentions that character being Susan Bones. Should it be reverted?--HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 12:08, September 14, 2015 (UTC) Yes, it probably should be removed. Informous Charm III (talk) 20:21, November 20, 2015 (UTC) :Agreed. Restored the infobox picture from an older version of the page. The image from Deathly Hallows: Part 2 should not be included unless it can be conclusively established that the Hufflepuff girl is in fact Susan. We know the Room of Requirement sheltered more students than just the original DA members from the 1995-1996 school year, so it's possible the girl in the picture is neither Susan Bones nor Hannah Abbott. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 03:38, April 4, 2016 (UTC) Hair colour Where is it actually stated that Susan Bones had red hair? TIA HAND —Phil | Talk 13:43, August 11, 2018 (UTC) Film appearance(s) Folks, can someone actually provide a source for "Emma-Jayne Corboz playing Susan in DH2"? Sure, there's a citation on the actress' page, but using wayback machine, the available snapshots only ever showed her to be credited as "School Girl"; did someone just randomly picked her to be Susan, "because"? I wrote the following to a B-crat but realized this might as well be opened for discussion: :Would also like to add, on Actress Saskia Vaigncourt-Strallen's agency profile and her spotlight profile, she was apparently credited as "Susan" and "Susan (Dumbledore's Army)" respectively in the OOTP film... Should I assume the lack of last name isn't enough to prove her to be Susan Bones? Would like to hear your opinion on the matter. Personally I think Saskia Vaigncourt-Strallen at least deserves to be mentioned in BTS for this tidbit, as opposed to Emma-Jayne Corboz, whose role as Susan lacks backing? --Sammm✦✧(talk) 04:00, December 6, 2019 (UTC) : Emma-Jayne Corboz's Mandy profile says she was just a "School Girl" too, and that she was just in . I don't think the evidence that she portrayed Susan is very strong, so it's difficult to say how it was determined that she even portrayed Susan in DH. : I think Saskia has better evidence for her portrayal of Susan in OOTP, and should be included in the list of actresses who have portrayed her. Idk what to do about Corboz, because she does kind of have a source. We could put for Corboz that she was credited for just being a "School Girl", and potentially was Susan. - Kates39 (talk) 12:55, December 7, 2019 (UTC)